A Series of Fortunate Events
by JamieNumber1
Summary: My heart leaped, and started pounding. I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him, " I'm so sorry I didnt trust you," He cupped his hands over mine, " You know that I admire you Pan? You never fail to amaze me."


_I warn you now this story contains a full blown steamy LEMON and if you don't like that, thats what this story is about, so I suggest you don't read if you don't like that sort of thing..._

* * *

**_A Series of Fortunate Events_**

* * *

_**TRUNKS POV**_

_" Come on, you cant leave me now...Pan..." I began to sob, letting my tears fall freely, I had nothing to hide, my love was leaving me, and I wasn't ready for her to. She looked up at me, her spirit falling away from her body, she was cold, shaking violently. She'd been hurt and I regret not being there to save her. I looked up frustrated no one was here to help her, " Somebody!! please!! "_

_**PAN POV**_

My roommate had gone on vacation to Rome, she asked me if I wanted to join her. I told her I'd be fine. We lived in a apartment off of campus.  
After Teresa left, I decided to go out on the town, with Trunks. We met up at a small late night cafe and started to talk about things.

I sat across from him, too embarrassed to sit next to him. The activities that occurred a few months prior fresh in my mind, but I just want to forget it. I know he didn't mean it, obviously.

Trunks tinkered with his watch, I noticed he was trying to make things as comfortable as possible.

" Look Pan." He offered, I cut him short. sparing us both the embarrassment. " Its ok Trunks. I understand lets just put this whole thing behind us." I watched his eyes brighten, " Really? You understand? Then why do you want to forget about it?" I sighed, " I don't want to forget about it..." I lied. " I just want to put it behind me."  
Trunks looked hurt, but I decided he was trying to make it easier for me.

" So... you really just want to leave it at that? "

I looked up at him, confused. why wouldn't he just let it go? " In all honesty Trunks I just want to leave it at that."

_**MONTHS PRIOR**_

I'd just returned home from that days classes, tired. I went to my bedroom, as I opened the door, I realized that I didn't exactly smell like roses. Heading toward the bathroom I shed all my clothes and stepped into the shower.

Letting the water fall over my body, I relaxed against the shower wall, I heard a clicking sound. I dismissed it as Teresa coming home. When I finished I stepped out, wrapping a towel around myself I went back to my room, closing the door. I went to dry myself, but I caught something in the corner of my eye. I jumped. The figure jumped also.

I grabbed my heart, " Oh, Jesus Trunks. you scared me. "

He stepped forward laughing lightly, " Scaring you almost gave me a heart attack." He grabbed his chest.

I stepped behind my headboard to get dressed, "What brings you here? "

He sat on the edge of my bed, " Well I wanted to ask you something..."

" Alright, just a second, " I came out from behind the headboard, and sat down next to him. " So what did you want to ask me? "

He looked down at the floor, unsure of what he would say. Instead he looked over at me, but after a few seconds his eyes left mine.

Grabbing his hands I leaned over to catch his attention again, " Trunks whats wrong?"

He looked down at our connected hands, brought mine up to his lips as he gently kissed them. I was completely in shock.

" I don't really know how to express my feelings in words, and I was hoping you'd let me show you instead."

I blinked, I could feel my mouth drop open. I didn't know what to say.. It was evident that he didn't either. Before I knew it my arms encircled his neck and our lips met. I could swear the heat building between us was electric. Trunks' hands had found their way from my back to the front of my shirt as he began to lift it over my head and toss it to the floor, as I struggled to unbutton his. We parted so he could rip it open. I'd seen his body before but I wasn't as amazed as I was now, he was beautiful, and I dont know why I didn't see it until now. Did he want to really be more than ' just friends? ' My body was telling me yes, but my mind was resisting for some reason, I dont know why. We continued to kiss as I unclasped my bra for him. letting it drop onto the bed.

I'd never seen him with any other women, no girlfriends. Nothing, and here he was now half naked in my bedroom. Basically telling me he loved me, well he hadn't said it yet but I'm pretty sure he did, so I did the only logical thing anybody would do at this moment. I let go, I trusted him.

* * *

_I had originally made this into a one-shot, but then I decided it was way too long. So I cut in up into sections..._

_I hope you liked the first chapter. The second one holds the lemon if you hadn't guessed already... _

_Read and Review!_


End file.
